


You'll Look so Good with it Inside You

by fanfiction_swinger



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: And I will, Because I can, Belly Kink, Bottom Kuroo Tetsurou, Dildos, Established Relationship, Like, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Sex Toys, Timeskip, a long one, and then a bit of body worship... i guess?, as always, but i'm unsure if i did well with it, i kinda intend to make kenma sort of gray ace?, i swear i feel like the kuroo i write always seem to have, mmmm another kink, not really top kenma, reeeeeeeeally long
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:47:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26913898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fanfiction_swinger/pseuds/fanfiction_swinger
Summary: "Kenma, did you order something?" Kuroo picks up the large package, holding it by his chest, it almost reaches Kuroo's eye-level but it's surprisingly light. Very much so.“The package is yours. I bought it for you, open it.”Kuroo tilts his head and make his way back to Kenma. “For me? Did I ask for something..?”Kenma shakes his head. “Not really, no. I bought it because I thought it’d look good on you.”
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 7
Kudos: 138





	You'll Look so Good with it Inside You

**Author's Note:**

> :))))) I'm back. and i blame honey qp for this kink okay. I was just CURIOUS. Can being fucked deep really creates a sort of bulge or something. and i got my answer... and something more. i stumbled upon a reddit question and one of the comments just has this link to video of... a femboy i think? using this long ass dildo (same one i imagined and use for this fic) and MATE, MATE- he was wearing a thigh high socks and plaid skirt with sleeve coverings and it's just- so- very- my type- both the fashion and the body and i just- i kinda imagine kuroo there?! Yo he'd look so fucking good i swear i really wanted kuroo to be that person, so here's my horniness for kuroo in this fic. :) frick. i really wanted to have my next story another non-explicit thing but- what can i say- but tbh i'm kinda more satisfied with how this turns out tho. i feel like the problem with my previous ones are the fact that i seem to be hasty and just wants. to. get. onto. the. scene. but with this one, i feel like i'm taking it easier of some sort? and i'd rather not write another explicit fic bcs i feel like my vocab and use of words is kinda repeated? /sigh/ but then kinks. various kinks it's crazy.
> 
> anyways, hope y'all enjoy, my love for kuroo :)

It is late into the night when Kuroo finally comes home, tired from having to keep on flashing a smile, considering it is one of the important sponsors he was meeting with. He swears the man knows _nothing_ about volleyball, but he sponsors a whole lot so there's that. He wonders why insisting on the monthly report to be done face-to-face anyway, most of the conversation ends up derailing from volleyball, the old man definitely showing zero interest in the sports and don't even bother hiding it, and he always, _always_ drinks a bit too much and Kuroo hates that the old geezer's a handsy drunk and he keeps on sitting _too close_ to Kuroo for comfort. He screams in frustration before entering the gate to the traditional house Kenma has bought, immediately asking Kuroo to move in with him and the place, huge as it is, ended up being the unofficial basecamp for the other former Nekoma's teammates.

Sliding the door open, Kuroo notices a particularly long package sitting beside the shoe rack. "I'm home!" He calls out, Kenma's _welcome home_ mumble unexpectedly comes from the living room considering he's usually in his headphones when Kuroo comes home. "Kenma, did you order something?" Kuroo picks up the large package, holding it by his chest, it _almost_ reaches Kuroo's eye-level but it's surprisingly light. Very much so.

"Yeah. Bring it with you, please."

Kuroo shrugs and holds the package by the top beside him as he walks to the living room. Finding Kenma on the couch on his phone, TV turned on but set to a low volume.

"Here." He puts the package on the table, effectively blocking Kenma's view to the TV, before walking to the refrigerator, squinting as he scans the content, settling for a carton of milk.

“Kuro”, Kenma’s frustrated voice chimes in, “It’s blocking my view.”

Kuroo grabs a glass, settling it over the counter, pouring the milk into it. “You’re not watching.” Kuroo can see Kenma’s pout even when it’s covered by the sofa. “Did you eat?”

“Went to the convenience store.”

Kuroo makes a face. “That’s _unhealthy_. I’ll cook some for tomorrow, it’s weekend anyway. I can only fix what you eat then.” Opening the refrigerator, setting the carton of milk back, all while scanning any available ingredients in their almost barren refrigerator.

“You needn’t. I’m still alive, aren’t I?”

“At this rate, not so long.”

Kenma huffs. Kuroo closes the refrigerator’s door and goes back to his glass of milk, gulping it down in seconds. “Kuroo.” Kenma calls out once again as he runs the water, rinsing the glass and hanging it upside down on the drying rack. “The package is yours. I bought it for you, open it.”

Kuroo tilts his head and make his way back to Kenma. “For me? Did I ask for something..?”

Kenma shakes his head. “Not really, no. I bought it because I thought it’d look good on you.”

“Huh.” He starts opening the box, having to grab a nearby scissor to cut through the tape. Covered in layers of parchment paper and a bubble wrap, it is… a black dildo. No, scratch that, a very long and quite thick dildo. Kuroo has never seen such a _long_ dildo before. He whips his head faster than his brain can process the fact that _Kenma bought this_. “Kenma— “ He can feel the heat on his face and he’s sure the blush is spreading like wildfire. He can sees the tip of Kenma’s ears reddening.

Kenma faintly pouts and side glances to Kuroo. “ _What?_ I can’t help it, I stumbled upon this video and just kinda imagine you in it and…” Kenma seems to glance hesitantly between Kuroo and his phone, fiddling his fingers. “Do you not want to..?”

“I-“ Kuroo’s sure he’s as red as Nekoma’s red right now. “But I’m not sure if I can take this fully…”

That seems to be enough to satisfy Kenma as a small grin blooms on his face. “You’ll look so good with it, Kuroo, I promise.” Kenma steps off the couch and lands a soft kiss on Kuroo’s forehead and fuck- Kuroo likes it so much, there’s just something soft and fleeting about the gesture and well, he’s a romantic at heart, okay. “Go shower, clean and prepare yourself down there. I… kinda just want to watch tonight so…”

Kuroo nods nervously.

Kenma smiles and it’s _blinding_. “Don’t worry, Kuro. We have the whole weekend to ourselves anyway, right?”

***

Kuroo enters their bedroom slowly, towel on his neck, his hair has once again back to his mess as soon as he dried it off. The embarrassingly huge dildo on his hand, holding it loosely. He feels a mix of guilt and embarrassment carrying it with him. Kenma is seated on the large bed, not looking up from his phone even as Kuroo enters. It’s unfair, and here is Kuroo, nervous and all, not even the shower can calm him down, especially when he has to rinse the huge stuff and… prepare himself. Honestly, he can’t help eyeing the dildo longer and wonders, _can this really fit inside of him?_

Kuroo walks to the bed and Kenma is still looking at his phone. What is in there anyway?

“Kenmaaaa-“ Kuroo whines, the toy tossed to the bed as he climbs in.

Kenma _finally_ looks up at Kuroo. “Kuro.”

Kuroo can’t help the pout. “You’re not looking at me.”

“So needy.”

“I can’t help it, I want anything that you’ll give.”

Kenma smiles. “On your knees then. I wanna see how far you can take it in you. You prepared, right?”

Kuroo nods hesitantly. He pulls down his pants, not even bothering to wear an underwear. The oversized clothing that Kuroo seems to like for sleepwear covers enough of his private part. Kenma tuts but it does add a nice touch of mystery, rising the want in him. Kuroo kneels on the carpet below. Kenma grabs the clear liquid on their bedside drawer, handing it to Kuroo. Kuroo takes the bottle and pours some on the toy, now standing up straight and… long. Kuroo feels intimidated and it’s ridiculous because it’s a _toy_. But this toy is gonna- it’s gonna be _inside_ of him. He shudders at the thought and can feel the heat pooling below. “Mmh-“ He can’t help the small sound that escape as he slide his hand up and down the length. When he feels the toy slick enough, he raises his hips slightly, a hand reaching behind as the other supports his weight in front. He can feel two fingers immediately sliding in easily, still loose from when he stretches himself in the shower. He scissors himself a few more times before finally position himself on top of the dildo, having to kneel fully on his knees and still has to bend the toy’s head slightly for it to reach his entrance. He takes a deep breath when he feels the head on his entrance. He can see Kenma hardening as Kenma’s seated on the bed, right in front of him. Kenma’s hand seems to hover, wanting to palm himself yet stalling still.

Kuroo lets out a shaky exhale as he lowers himself slowly, the head passing through his rim, stretching him, and it’s _so good_ , and it’s only the tip. It’s been awhile since Kenma wants to play after all, it’s been awhile since he had something inside of him and this toy- it’s… big. Big enough to burn as it stretches him but the low hum of pleasure is there.

Kuroo is panting now, sweat making his bangs cling to his forehead and he feels _hot_ , a tad bit too hot. He takes of his sweater and toss it to the side. Hands back to the ground as he leans forward, and slowly lowers himself once again. The toy is deep and Kuroo thinks he never has anything this deep inside of him and he has barely made it half of the length. His pants grew heavier and he looks up at Kenma pleadingly, thigh shaking, barely supporting his weight. But to let go now would only force the toy in him.

Kenma is palming himself slowly, breathing shallow. With one hand, he reaches out and caress Kuuro’s cheek. Kuroo leans into the touch, tears can’t help escaping from his eyes. “Kenmaaa—” The name coming out between a moan, whine, and exhale.

“Such a good boy, Kuro. You’re taking it so well.” Kenma’s smile makes him feels like he could do anything just to see them staying on Kenma’s face. “Is it your limit?”

Kuroo feels like he can see the disappointment behind the words and he’s definitely not going to let Kenma down. Kuroo slowly moves up and down the length of the toy, each down slowly slides the toy deeper into him. He’s breathing heavily and the toy is deeper than ever. His thighs are trembling, he can feel his fingers twitching from the stimulation, pressure, and how _deep_ in his insides the toy is.

“Kenmaaa”, he reaches a hand to Kenma. Kenma takes it and interlaces their finger together, gripping it tightly in support. Kenma pulls down his pants, just enough to show the boxer underneath and the very noticeable hard-on there. Kuroo is breathing heavier by the minutes. Kenma is hard _because of him_ , watching him, drinking his every being with the sharp gaze Kenma always shows when he’s watching a game intently. Kuroo feels like a prey under the gaze.

In a moment of slight tremble, Kuroo feels like he loses the senses on his arm, leaning down even further and waist sliding down unexpectedly through the length. “Ah—“, he can feel the head hitting up to his belly in a split second as a moan involuntarily escapes before he braces his thighs once again, hands grasping on the carpet, the air, and making its way to Kenma’s knees and thighs. He leans forward, sliding up of the toy and rests his head on Kenma’s inner thighs, Kenma’s bulge close to his view. From this distance, he can see the slight wet spot darkening the boxer. Kuroo’s head feels dizzy from the musky scent surrounding him.

“Kuro, are you okay?” Kenma’s worried voice sounded above him and he can feel the familiar finger treading on his hair, caressing him softly.

“Mmh-“ Kuroo closes his eyes in a brief moment, regulating his breath. “Yeah I- I think I can continue.”

“Such a good boy”, Kenma’s soft voice makes this thing that kinda makes Kuroo’s inside flutter. The hand interlacing with him has opted to rub soft circles on the back of his hand too. And everything just feels so good that even the toy deep inside him tingles his insides with pleasure. There’s also the feeling of it hitting his inside before, and his belly can feel the phantom bump it felt. Kuroo’s face heats up once more as he realizes how deep the toy can really goes. And… it kind of feels… _hot_. He has to admit he’s brimming with a sort of excitement inside.

Kuroo raises his head from Kenma’s lap and looks up at Kenma. “Please don’t let go, Kenma.” He interlaces both his hands with Kenma’s and grip it tighter. And fuck if Kenma doesn’t get even more erect because Kuroo is looking at him under those long eyelashes, looking all pretty and hot and Kenma can _imagine_ the long toy entering him behind, _sees_ Kuroo’s hole stretches to accommodate the girth.

Kenma tightens his grip on Kuroo’s hand in reply. “Never will I think of it.”

Kuroo seems to be satisfied as he takes a deep breath and further lower himself to the toy. He’s almost taking it fully now. Kenma gulps unconsciously, feeling nervous himself because- _Kuroo is taking it all in him_. Fuck him if that’s not hot as hell. And his mind flashed back to the video on _why_ he buys the toy in the first place. He wonders how it would look in Kuroo…

Kenma’s attention is snapped back by a particularly loud moan from the raven. “Kenma-“ the voice bordering a whine, “It’s so deep. I can feel it in my stomach-“ He releases a hand and rub his stomach area. Fuck, Kuroo sounds _sooo_ lewd.

“Is it- is it fully in you..?”

Kuroo turns his head slightly. “I- I think so..? It’s so deep already, anyway…”

Kenma can feel the tremble on the occasional twitches on Kuroo’s fingers. “You’re taking it so well, Kuro, I’m so, _so_ proud of you.” Kuroo’s eyes fluttered close as he guide’s Kenma’s hand to his face, nuzzling the palm with his cheek. Kuroo is drinking and basking in the compliments Kenma is giving him and it just feels so good.

When he feels relaxed enough that the toy is no longer a discomfort, aside from the weirdness on how he can feel it on his _stomach_ , he slides on the length, starting slowly, fucking himself on it. “Kenma, _Kenmaaa—_ ” And honestly, Kuroo’s moan is _music_.

“Kuro, Kuro-“ he pets Kuroo’s cheek, softly turns it upwards towards him. Kuroo’s eyes flutter open and Kenma can feel the slight head tilt. “Can you- can you please lean your weight behind?”

Kuroo looks at him confusingly for a moment, shifting himself then, lifting his knees- letting out a soft moan at the toy shifts inside of him-, hands planted on the space behind him- Kenma softly places a hand on his knee.

“Leave your knees just as before, can you- can you do it..?”

Kuroo is even more confused but obliges anyway. He’s unused to such position that needs flexibility since last he played volleyball in college, but his body still remembers anyway and there’s only a slight pain on his hip as he stays in the position. Kuroo turns his face upwards, closing his eyes and lets out a shaky exhale, taking a moment to relax himself. The toy feels deeper in the new position and he can feel the low thrum of pleasure humming beneath his skin as the line of vein on the toy seems to steadily touches his prostate, not quite pressing down enough to send him to the edge.

Kenma has his breath taken away. He can see the rise and fall of Kuroo’s chest and abs as he breathes deeply. Kuroo’s stomach is flat now, gravity pulling it down. Kuroo can do it, it’ll be such a good look on him. Kenma is impatient but it’s not him that has a long toy inside of him so he says nothing. He’s hard but he doesn’t want to take care of himself… yet. He takes the time to admire Kuroo’s instead, He can see the glassy look on Kuroo’s eyes, his mouth hanging open, the tongue lay flat on the underside of his mouth, a trail of drool seems to has escaped. He looks down at the sharp chin and jawline, the long neck, Kuroo’s adam apple bobbing as Kuroo gulps. Kenma’s eyes further rakes down to the chest and abs, less toned than when he actively do sports in high school and college, but the muscles is still there, just the right amount, and Kenma loves it, revels in the rise and fall of them, wondering what it feels like to run his hand through the expanse of the skin, palm flat as he feels their movement. And Kenma does not wonder for long as he reaches his hand out and places them on Kuroo’s stomach. He wants to press down, wondering, will he be able to feel the toy from the stomach like this but decided against it… for now. Kuroo doesn’t seem to mind, facing upwards still, eyes opening slightly, seems to focus and unfocus. Kenma stands, walking over, trapping the larger man between his legs. He leans down, taking Kuroo’s face between both his hands and capturing the open mouth with his own. Kenma can feel Kuroo tenses for a split moment before relaxing immediately, kissing back, rough and impatient, tongue reaching out for Kenma’s. But Kenma isn’t having any of that. He reaches out slow, coaxing Kuroo to melt and soften under his touch, submitting fully to Kenma. They separate with a string of saliva between them, Kenma licking his lip as Kuroo seems to be lost, mouth hanging open still, his whole body trembling.

Kenma kisses his way down softly, to the chin, the neck, passing through his adam apple, taking the time to explore the slightly tanned body and finally reaching his pecs. Kuroo’s nipples are light brown, looking as delicious as chocolate, and Kenma wouldn’t want it any other way as he dives to it, sucking on it and biting none to gently as he uses his index and time to play with the other one. Kuroo’s moan is immediate as he jolts. Kenma bites, not even close to being gentle, the same moment as he pinches the other one hard. The jolt this time is a full body, Kuroo feels his nerves on fire as the pain and pleasure spreads, leaving a low stimulation throughout his body. Kenma flicks his nipple harshly and retracts his hands, sitting once again on the bed. “Now give me a show, Kuro.”

Kuroo meets Kenma’s eyes and see the lust and desire there and- really, it’s a rare look in Kenma because Kenma is _rarely_ horny and would rather pleasure Kuroo or sees Kuroo pleasuring himself. And in this rare moment, Kuroo is determined to _please_.

With shaky hips, both wanting to get out of the weird sensation of the toy deep in him and wanting to push down, chasing the hum of pleasure, Kuroo sets to work, sliding up and down the length of the toy, each down have him slamming down and deep, ass flat on the carpet. He can feel the toy ramming into his stomach. It’s a bizarre feel, yes, but it gives a strange pleasure coursing through his veins, at the thought of the toy so long, so deep, and him being able to take it all. He can feel the need building up, rising and rising, he reaches his hand, about to take his cock-

“Kuro.”

He halts in surprise, his breath filling the room, it feels so hot. He looks at Kenma questioningly.

“Look.” Kenma reaches out, softly flattens his palm on Kuroo’s stomach. Kuroo fixes his gaze on Kenma’s hand. “Move.” He does as he’s told, sliding up, then down. He doesn’t realize it before but than he sees it. The bulge on his belly. The toy is so deep inside of him that it rises Kuroo’s stomach. _That’s why_ Kenma wants him to shift his weight to the back.

“Ah- ah”, he trembles, hand on top of Kenma, feeling the bulge. He impales himself into the toy a few more times, every hit reaches his hand. “Ah—!” The image pushes him over the edge. Applying slight pressure on the bulge, he can feel a _sensation_ and it’s pulling the taut string in him- He slides his hand down but Kenma’s hand turns and interlaces with him.

“Untouched?”

It’s a question but Kuroo knows he can do it, _will do it_. At this rate, it does not seem impossible.

“Kenma, Kenma, ah— “

Moans, whines, and whimpers seems to mix in. He can hear Kenma’s breathing getting harsher, eyes half close as he gazes at Kuroo. Ah, it’s the flutter in his stomach again. But now, as it mixed with the fact that there’s a literal toy hitting his stomach, it’s- it’s too much.

Kuuro’s hand fists on the carpet as the other grips Kenma’s tightly. His hips are shaking as he continues the motion of up and down. A slight change of angle gets the toy to rub insistently on his prostate and he grinds down, chasing that sensation. The pleasure is building up and up as his moans crescendos-

The climax hits him hard. Thick, white liquid spurted covering his torso, some even got to Kenma’s clothe. His arms trembled as his hand slipped off, supporting himself by the elbow now. Kuroo’s head lolled back and he’s breathing heavily, head in a haze of pleasure. Kenma’s low moans replaces Kuroo’s and he hears the breath shortening. Kenma’s close. He feels another hot strip of cum on his torso, mixing with his previous ones. Kenma regulates his breathing before grabbing a nearby tissue, cleaning himself and zipping his pants back up. He makes a disgusted face and gets out of his hoodie, tossing it aside and getting into a fresh new clothe.

“I’ll get some towel to clean you off, Kuro.” Kenma plants a soft kiss on his forehead.

Kuroo is weak to such gesture and with the added sensation of post-climax, he found himself unable to reply. He hears the door shut and takes a second to steady himself, eventually rising to his knees, the toy slowly unsheathing, before finally slipping off his hole. It fell to the side as Kuroo kneels, leaning forward. He looks down to his stomach, sliding his hand on it. The feeling of the toy hitting up to his belly lingers.

_This is bad._ He thought to himself. _I’m becoming more and more of a pervert with this added kink._

**Author's Note:**

> i did say i didn't want to write another explicit fic but i remember i have one draft laying around when i started writing this one? hhhhhhhhh brain pls be productive and build this au you're excited of. anyways, any recommendation of fics, arts, any work, really, of bottom kuroo is very much appreciated!! would always love to know fellow bottom kuroo lovers. i. ALWAYS. need. more. :)))))
> 
> on a side note, have this [sketch](https://64.media.tumblr.com/68e5a47cdb2854a9541a2912703e84e8/169c6ad18d917e5e-5c/s1280x1920/57e4fd8dc46a15c4aa4366ba77f278ccc7d2fc56.jpg) of kuroo as that person in the video with the skirt (not plaid because i can't draw that for shit), striped sleeve coverings and thigh high socks, be warned tho that i'm not an artist.
> 
> anyways kudos and comments are always welcome!! would love to hear your thoughts or any kink ideas for bottom kuroo heehee


End file.
